Jessica was assigned problems 39 through 78 for homework tonight. If Jessica did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 39 through 78, we can subtract 38 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 40. We see that Jessica did 40 problems. Notice that she did 40 and not 39 problems.